Software update packages are increasing in size. Device users heavily utilize the available memory on the device by downloading applications and storing pictures or videos. As a result, there is a growing trend towards insufficient memory conditions on a device for the download and installation of an update package. This will cause the software update to fail and require the user to manually identify and delete downloaded applications, cache memory, pictures, and videos.